We work towards an ideal user interface for scanned-probe microscopes. We have continued to improve both system capabilities and user interface. We have implemented several techniques for the visual presentation of multiple data sets in real time on PixelFlow. These include a spot-noise texture, alpha-blending in a spot texture, bump-mapped textures, a bidirectional reflectance function shader and other advanced visualization techniques. All of these shaders have been integrated into a visualization system that allows the user to map any input data set to any output channel. We have begun working with a psychologist to help determine which are the most perceptually useful techniques. Close, daily collaboration between computer scientists as tool builders and physical scientists as tool users continues to ensure that the right tools are built, and that the tools become available outside our facility. The system has been presented at both computer science and physics conferences, describing both the user interface work and the science done using the system. Reports published in the proceedings and international speaking engagements spread word of the system usefulness to the broader scientific community. Live display of the working system at the SIGGRAPH '97 Electric Garden exhibition provided an additional point of contact with the public and scientists.